


Acting Fatherly

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Shocking Awakening [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413154
Kudos: 8





	Acting Fatherly

Dean was up before you, which was shocking enough. He’d also fed both kids, had DJ get dressed, and attempted to dress Joey. When you’d seen, you’d bit your lip and giggled. He blushed lightly, which was adorable.

DJ had demanded Dean walk him to the bus stop, and while he was awkward, Dean did. He held his small hand and listened to him chatter away about school, Christmas, and you.

* * *

You were getting Joey in her car seat when Dean walked into the parking lot, hands shoved in his pockets. “Did you want company?” He offered.

“No, thanks.” You shook your head. “You normally don’t, and I figured you could get some ‘you’ time. Watch TV, whatever.” Maybe it would help when he was surrounded by people who were basically strangers to him. Once she was all set and happily playing with her toy, you stood up straight and faced him. “I hope you know someone’s going to need you to cuddle her when we get home.”

Dean chuckled. “You didn’t get enough last night?” He teased.

Laughing, you moved so you were standing right in front of him. “I was talking about your little princess, babe.” It was hard acting so normal with him, but that’s what you felt you had to do. Treat him as if nothing was different. Dean was your husband, and you loved him.

“Yeah, she’s pretty cute, too.” He grinned, looking at the smiling infant. “She knows it, too.” He made a face at her, making her extra excited. He looked back towards you. “Need me to do anything?”

“I said ‘you’ time. Not ‘get shit done’ time.” You chuckled. “Relax. Please?” Your voice was soft. He nodded, agreeing. Putting your hands on his hips, you got up on your toes and kissed him softly. “We’ll get you through this.” Your lips brushed his before you pecked his lips and pulled away. “Be good. No keggers while I’m gone.”

Licking his lips, he smirked. “If I do, do I get punished?”

Smirking back, you shut her door. “Yeah, you do.” He grinned. “By sleeping at Sammy’s.” You laughed when his face fell. “We’ll be back.”

Dean waved as you backed out of the parking space, and didn’t move until you were down the street. Letting out a breath of air, he turned and made his way back inside, his mind going a million miles an hour.

* * *

You got home with a cranky Joey about half an hour before DJ was supposed to get home from school. “Dean?” You called out, trying to keep her from crying while carrying in your groceries. It wasn’t a lot, so you didn’t feel like asking him to go out to get them. You were perfectly capable. “Babe?” You kicked the door shut, looking in each room on your way to the kitchen.

Setting the bags on the counter, something on the fridge caught your eye.


End file.
